


Fighting

by mind_and_malady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Music, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle Fights, Tickling, this is stupid and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live in each other's pockets, fights are bound to erupt. Even if they're over musical tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

“The Killers? C’mon, man, really?” Dean is skimming through Sam’s phone with mild disgust as he lounges on his bed. “What is with you and your trashy ass music?”

Sam reminds himself firmly that Dean is his brother, and that he should not beat his ass. “You have absolutely no room to talk, _Taylor Swift_.”

“Hey!” Dean jabs a finger at Sam, glaring mightily. “At least I haven’t downloaded _Disney soundtracks_ onto my phone!”

“Oh, so _A Whole New World_ doesn’t count as Disney then?” Sam snaps back, glaring right back at Dean from the motel table.

Lucifer, sitting in front of the television, turns his head to watch them as the argument continues. The fight devolves from musical tastes to toothbrushes to petty name calling, and then, while they’re screaming in each other’s faces for no reason or than that they can, Dean tackles Sam onto the bed behind him.

Alarmed, Lucifer stands up. But then he realizes that, rather than fighting, Sam and Dean are both laughing, though Sam is squirming and shoving at his brother in an attempt at resistance that grows weaker by the second.

“Stop!” Sam pleads, between breathless laughs. Tears prick at his eyes. “Stop, Dean, stop, stop, Dean - _Stop!_ ”

Finally, Dean relents, cackling to himself. He gets up while Sam tries to catch his breath, and ruffles Sam’s hair. “Aw, too much for ya?”

Sam shoves his hand away, glaring, but there’s a smile curling at his lips. “Fuck off,” he demands instead, and Dean laughs.

“I think I just might. Dinner?”

Sam shrugs. “Whatever looks good is fine, I guess. _Not_ a meat lover’s pizza.”

Dean grumbles, but flaps a hand around as he grabs his coat and makes for the door. “Back in twenty.”

“Gotcha,” Sam responds, and sighs as the door shuts.

Lucifer edges forward around the couch, and sits on the edge of the bed. Sam blinks his eyes open just in time to see him reaching out for Sam’s ribs.

“Oh no, no, nope,” Sam shakes his head, sitting up and scooting back. “Nope, I’ve already had way more than my fair share of that today, I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Tickling is an important form of bonding in humans,” Lucifer says, and Sam is so baffled he almost doesn’t notice Lucifer scoot forward a few inches.

“Have you been watching late night mom shows again?” Sam asks, disbelieving, swatting away another curious hand. “Because I thought we agreed that wasn’t allowed.”

“We discussed it,” Lucifer says, nodding. “I never agreed.”

Sam snorts. “You’re ridiculous,” he allows, and yelps when Lucifer’s fingers are suddenly, mercilessly digging into his sides, gliding over his stomach.

Sam starts crying with his laughter around the minute mark, and Lucifer finally relents, finds himself smiling at the twitches and shudders Sam’s hyperactive nerves cause when he brushes his fingers over his stomach. Sam grumbles complaint, rubbing at his face, so Lucifer lets his hands rest on Sam’s thighs instead.

“I’m going to get you back for that later,” Sam declares, annoyed but still smiling.

Lucifer leans down, and presses a chaste kiss to Sam’s lips. “I’m sure you will,” he says with a smile.

 

 


End file.
